User blog:Y2elik/5 Matrix Magic
The true secret and power of the matrix:Once Upon a time, peace and peace prevailed everywhere in the world.But one day, another magical power came to earth before the Meteor with the color crystals.It was a tree, and the magic bright spheres were flying around.There was a star-shaped talisman in the middle of the tree, and within this talisman there were 5 matrix with magical powers.These were dark Matrix,Ivy Matrix,Fox girl Matrix,Shadow matrix, and sunlight Matrix. 1-dark Matrix:The Dark Matrix represents evil and loneliness.And one of the greatest strengths of the dark matrix is to feed on people's greatest fears and weaknesses.How much negative energy means a lot of power for a lot of evil.But the person who uses the dark matrix is not really a bad person.What forces him to use this matrix is his past and his difficulties.For example,a mistake made in the past,the pain of love,thinking that no one cares about you,misunderstanding,friendliness, sadness and hundreds of reasons.He's also one of his other powers. "Turbobit"is evil.This power works like this: the person who uses the dark Matrix approaches like a snake before taking advantage of the weaknesses of his victim and reveals the evil within his person with his words of sarcasm and persuasion,and by pulling the negative energy from the resulting Chaos, the matrix becomes stronger and the level of evil increases.There are also teleports,disappearances and highly powerful combat movements. 2-Ivy matrixes:Ivy matrixes represent nature and living things.The Ivy matrix needs to be controlled by a half-animal and half-human.The power to create plants,flowers and rare plants and creatures,using the right language to talk to animals,to give life to a creature again,to copy the living thing he wants,to fight without weapons, and to prevent the evil from destroying nature by turning into Mother Nature.The Ivy matrix also protects the Glyp tree.It is his responsibility to load positive energy into the tree once every 100 years.So the tree becomes stronger and the strength of good and it increases. 3-Fox girl matrixes:Fox girl matrixes represent happiness and joy.The Fox girl should use a very cheerful and positive matrix.And he should never use the magic of matrixsin for his own good.The Fox should use the girl's matrix to help people and people in distress.If he uses this magic with greed, he'il be damned forever.Their will to become alive,extreme mega speed,invisibility,Fox screaming,fighting with Fox yoyos,jumping to extra height,self-replicating and Fox ears. 4-Shadow Matrix:Shadow Matrix represents goodness,love,feelings and affection.And only he can control the evil magic of the dark matrix, and only he can find the light of goodness in those evil.The more positive the energy, the stronger the shadow Matrix's goodness.And that gives him new powers.The magic of creating powers of snow and ice, mind reading, invisibility, sword fighting, object creation, (For example,chair,techno money,weapons needed when fighting,transport equipment, food and drink, and more.)) costume change,music magic,bat wings,power shield,moving your hair,telekinezia,fairy wings that arise when you are in a difficult situation,hyponize and magic persuasive words. 5-sun light Matrix:the sun light matrix is activated when all matrices come together.The strongest matrix.It represents freedom and light.The goodness energy it produces is strong enough to defeat all the evil in the universe.When he says his powers are sunlight,his point is as hot as the sun light,his lava balls,his illusion of light, his fairy wings, and his magical sunshade that can give him the powers he wants. Category:Blog posts